Invisible friend
by cutie-akane
Summary: It's xmas time, and principal Kuno commands to play a game called invisible friend...what happens when Ranma is Akane's invisible friend? R&R. 3 chapters...one is a bonus!COMPLETE
1. Problem

**INVISIBLE FRIEND**

She could taste the tears falling...

The rain just continued pouring down with an inborn patient, while the wind made it go twirls and move from one place to another like a sigh moves the sand of the beach; with a soft and sweet sound. That improvised lullaby owned its own voice to the little droplets that tired of the long journey, let go a melancholic hum as a last breath when finally dead hit the windowsill. And with such a charming melody the tears that streamed down her face came to a halt and sent her to sleep.

The last school day before Christmas had gone bye in a blur, and everybody had seemed happy to be able to spend Christmas at home with the family. Yuka and Shayuri had been especially pleased as Hiroshi and Daisuke had finally given in and accepted to go out later on to the mall to help them get all presents they still had left. Lights were placed everywhere, carols were being played the whole day in corridors at the same time as people exchanged their gifts from the **"invisible friend"** game. Something that, despite being a demand of principal Kuno had been well welcomed. The game was simple, inside a hat where the names of the whole class were everybody had to pick a paper from it and buy a present to the student who had been written on the paper…

- "Yeah, I'm simple, so WHAT?" Ranma retorted to Akane's previous outburst

- "How could you screw it? Even Hiroshi and Daisuke have been able to remember it!"

Akane looked apologetically back to the boys that were listening to the new 'love quarrel' of their friends.

- "No offense!" she had said this in a rush.

- "None taken" both boys had commented back at the same time.

- "It was principal Kuno's command! Do you know what will happen to you if he realizes that you haven't gone through with it!"

- "Jeez, no need to get so worked up over it. It's not as if I haven't had it worse…now, don't go get angry with me!"

- "You aren't helping me very much not getting angry at you"

- "So, SUE ME! Besides why would I even bother to remember to buy anything to such an Uncute Tomboy like you?"

- "Ranma, you jerk! So you were my….argh!" She didn't bother herself to finish the sentence as she took her mallet out of the chair and sent him flying out of the window.

The common winter cold had highly increased that night, and the streets now wet by the end of the rain, showed some puddles were the mirage of the city could be seen in a haze. The sky still pitch black remembered those of the "black and white" movies, giving the sight a romantic feature. A certain pig tailed martial artist could be witnessed standing by the backyard pond. His face downcast, his handsome features being hidden from view, his deep eyes staring to the water with such concentration one would have thought he was trying to make a hole from the looks of it.

He had decided to be witty and won with that a flight with Akane's airlines. He will never figure her out…couldn't she understand it? He hadn't forgotten it at all; he was just too sheepish about the whole "give it to her in front of everyone". He had wanted it to be perfect, to give it at home, when they couldn't be interrupted and maybe he could have even…k, k.ki..kiss her.

- "I guess we can't always get what we want but it doesn't stop us wanting them" he voiced softly and a long sigh was heard coming from the porch.

The teenager looked up to rest his gaze upon his soon to be sister in law and watched as she walked through the wet grass until they were a few meters apart.

- "Gods, Nabiki! You almost sent me into cardiac arrest!"

- "What's with the forlorn look, Saotome?

- I don't know what you are talking about!

-There's something eating you. Does this have anything to do with my little sister?"

- "Why would I even lose my precious time thinking about her? That uncute, unsexy tomboy…She can go and…"

-"You cannot fool me, Saotome. I've seen how you look at each other when you think no-one is watching…you've the whole **'look into my eyes, soul mate thing'"**

- "WHAT?...Did you smoke the cheese packet that was in the fridge?"

- "What about last Christmas? I've got it all recorded… You both looked like some lovely-dovey couple."

-"Jeez…. There's no need to rub it in"

- "You made her mad, so be a man and try to work things out. She's a sweet girl, and I'm sure you've noticed she's also one of the cutest girls at school…sure, she cannot be the cutest as that is already my line!" she trailed off, although Ranma had stopped listening already.

- "I didn't think that 'Akane' and 'sweet' were ever going to be in the same sentence together." He said sarcastically

- " You didn't seem to think that when Ryoga was here…I'd even say that you were a little jealous of PIG-BOY, weren't you?"

- "Jealous!"

Ranma's features showed rage and hatred all of a sudden, his bangs falling to his blue eyes, his lips pressed tight and his knuckles were near to start drawing blood.

- "Something wrong? Come on…Akane needed pig-boy to hug, because you made her cry, there was no need for you to pounce him on the head making my little sister even angrier at you"

- "Why would anything be wrong? Just because Akane and that P-chan of hers were being cozier than two peas in a pod chamber when I entered her room to apologise?"

- "By the way you said it, I'd think it really worries you who she is with" a sly grin forming on her lips as she suppressed her laughter. It was so easy to tease him.

- "It's not like I like her or anything…who would ever like such a Macho chick?...not me, not Saotome…sure not me!. Besides it's her fault she gets all violent and….She's holding a grudge against me because of the stupid 'invisible friend' stuff…"

- "Yeah, that's it, you don't like her! That's why I've been listening to you babble on about her for the past 5 minutes."

- "Whatever you say…this is pointless…"

- "I'm gonna give you and advice and this one goes for free, so as it's not gonna happen again, you better listen carefully. **'you cannot make an omelette without breaking eggs'**" And she started walking off to the house again

-" And what the hell does that mean?"

- "You'll know when the time comes" and she disappeared

**AN**: "The invisible friend" it's something we do in Spain in our classes, it's called 2El amigo invisible"mmm, I'm sorry if this exists in English I don't know the word for it, that's why I just translated it from Spanish.

I just thought about writing a one shot x-mas fic… though I'll have it written in 2 chapters!


	2. Solution

**INVISIBLE FRIEND (part 2)**

-"Oh my, Nabiki…You startled me!"

- Nabiky clucked "I seem to be garnering that same reaction everywhere these days"

- "What were you doing out so early?"

- "Just helping somebody who's favourite thing to do is 'Akane gaze'"….

- "Were you playing cupid? Oh my, what a nice thing of you to do…Though knowing those two, it won't be a piece of cake to get them together."

- "I've a feeling the 'invisible friend' will grant us this one wish."

And with that said, continued her way upstairs to her room leaving Kasumi wondering about her last remark.

----------

She was so stubborn!...but he was determined to make her listen…that's it. He would apologise to her and make her talk to him again… Last night had been unnerving enough for him to make him want a repetition of it…no more déjà vu! Besides, after what Nabiki had said, he felt compelled to it….not that he didn't want to do it in the first place.

------

- "Akane? Can I come in?" Ranma's deep baritone was heard through the corridor.

No response was heard from the room. For all he knew she could have been still sleeping but sheet rustles together with sniffle sounds gave her away. The silent had been broken, and Ranma was not about to let things stay that way.

- "Akane, you have to hear me out! I know you are there, so please open the damn door so we can talk things out!"

Had she just heard him right? PLEASE? She never thought that was a word belonging to his vocabulary!... Sometimes the boy could really amaze her. But still she was not caving to his prays…He had to do better than that to win her.

Ranma tried another approaching method…'Maybe this would get her attention' he thought. "I've got you a gift for the 'invisible friend'"

- "I don't want it anymore! It's not like I would ever want anything from such a Pervert!"

- "Let me in this very instant or…" he threatened.

- "Or what?" In quick motion the door fell open and Akane's face was now inches away from his, her chocolate orbs full open and showing rage. Ranma's heart beat was speeding and his muscles were hardening from the need to shout back at her. He felt paralysed; unable to any motion, his mouth suddenly very dry and his brain had stop his cerebral activities (not that there were much of them, knowing that his only neuron's job was the 'echo-making'). 'Why was it that she had such an effect on him?' he thought.

- "Or what? YOU JERK!" She shouted again, trying to get a response out of him…

She had beautiful brown eyes and for a while he had seen no further… 'He must have looked so stupid just staring at those eyes' his mind commented while he tried to keep cool, though his stupid knees wouldn't obey and would keep moving like jelly…

-"Ranma! You jerk…if you have nothing to tell me you better leave the hell out of here!"

This time he did snap out of his 'dreamy-state'…

- "Don't even try to brush me off ever again!" Ranma hissed, grabbing her arm gently and forcing her into her room, making sure to close it before he was in, so they would be interrupted.

- "Let go of me, Ranma!" She warned, trying to twist her arm out of his grip. He held on for a second more, their eyes locking. She couldn't tore her eyes away as an strange warmth spread through her, making her blush from head to toes. "Let go of me" the command held less force than the last one.

Ranma released her finally, but his fingers stayed a bit too long on the perfect skin of her arm. The sensations tingled up his arm, and he swallowed hard, yanking his fingers away from her like if he'd been burned. _(A.N: I've always wanted to use this..I once read it on a fic)_

-"Happy?" As always, he tried to cover his indecision with his cockiness

-"Not really. You're still around" Akane retorted, trying to drudge up some anger, but there seemed to be none to be found. Even her irritation had been swept away by one look into the soulful eyes.

-"You cut me to the quick" He snapped back, but his voice lacked venom as well.

-"I like to" She growled, her face twisting into a grimace.

-Ranma took a step closer to her, leaning forward so that they were eye to eye. "It's not like you can"

-"Don't tempt me" She forced the words out through tight lips and clenched theeth.

-"And why should I?" His voice was a whisper against her cheek…sensuous and so manly that Akane had to fight her sudden urge to capture his lips and kiss him hard till the day burn into night and the night turned into day…

He breathed against her cheek once again and she breathed back, taking a step back just enough to look him dead in the eye. Ranma, unable to bear her gaze, darted his gaze lower until he locked onto her mouth wondering if her rosy lips would taste as sweet as they look. Suddenly, all other thoughts fled from his mind, and he caught her chin, tilting her head up. She made a startled sound that he stopped with his mouth, clamping his own lips to hers.

Akane was completely shocked as she let Ranma kiss her senseless…After some hesitation she finally melted against him and snaked her arms around his neck, drawing their bodies painfully closer. She shut her eyes, and leaned into the kiss.

He could not believe it..he had just come to apologize and here he was sharing the most mind blowing kiss he had ever shared (not that any of the ones he had had really counted…not to him, at least) and with no other that with his uncute fiancée. And it was at this right moment that he remembered Nabiki's advice **'you cannot make an omelette without breaking eggs' **and everything seemed to have sense.

He suddenly broke off the kiss and searched inside his pockets. Akane was too startled still savouring the felling she had gotten with Ranma kissing her. His fiancée once again tilted up her chin so that they were eye to eye and his hands brushed hers leaving something similar to a paper.

-"You cannot make an omellete without breaking eggs" He breathed out, making no sense to her and disappeared of her room.

Her heart was racing, her hands trembling, her eyes still unfocused staring at what Ranma had given her. And then she read and understood…

…_..Because one in my life_

_Whatever I am to the world_

_You become everything to me._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_Travelling to the depths of my soul_

_And you say a million things_

_Without the trace of a sound,_

_I know that my own life_

_Is inevitable consumed_

_Within the rhythmic beating_

_Of your very heart._

_**I love you** for a million reasons,_

_No paper would do it justice._

_It's a thing not of the mind_

_But of the heart._

_A feeling._

_Only felt._

…_..your insivible friend_

"You cannot make an omellete without breaking eggs" …And she understood… he had to given her his heart in order to win hers…

And outside the first snow fall from the sky and Akane felt happy her Christmas present was going to be as perfect as Ranma's "invisible friend".

---------

A.N: I hope you like it..and sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Merry Christmas to everybody!


	3. Bonus: Roscón de reyes

**INVISIBLE FRIEND **_(bonus)_

_**ROSCÓN DE REYES **_

Just a mere sun beam was able to pass through the frosty window making it look like if it had been cracked. It was funny how the ice looked shattered but still let no light in the little space, so that the room was still quite dark despite being already noon. Akane's eyes fluttered opened as soon as the faint sun ray reached them; her gaze seeming hot melted chocolate thanks to it. Her small hands worked their way out of the covers and she managed to get them off of her. She sat on her bed and let her bare feet touch the cold ground below them and soon after a chill ran down her spin and she had to shiver deliberately. She turned around and looked to the window; it had snowed…

"Snowflakes" was all she could mutter before her eyes became glossy and her lips unable to voice any other sound.

--------

"'**_Roscón de reyes'_**…What the hell is this?" Ranma asked himself out loud. The label had been erased by the wet snow and it was impossible to read anything through it.

The noisy boy got his grasp firmly on the package and ripped roughly the Christmas lace so he could get to know what it contained. A small paper fell from it and he could observe something was written in Spanish. All that he could guess, but he was unable to decipher anything the paper might have said. Inside the cage stood something similar to a ring-shaped cake with cream inside of it and on the surface something resembling _comfiture fruits_. He took off from the porch and ran inside the Tendo house in search of Nabiki…

"Maybe she'll be able to translate this" he said while pressing the little paper in his calloused hand.

-----------

-"Very well…and you say you found this outside?"

- "Jeez…I've said it like a million times…quit it, it's driving me insane!"

Nabiki had read the paper and had been asking Ranma the same question over and over again.

- "Are you sure you've no enemies in Spain? Who knows…? It might even be from another of your 'still to know' fiancées"

- "arghh… Nab"

- "What are you talking about? Whose fiancée?" Akane cut Ranma in mid speach

-"Morning Akane. Merry Christmas" Said a very rare cheerfully Nabiki

Akane, whose eyes had been glued to the floor as soon as she had acknowledged Ranma standing there, could only nod shyly while a bright blush crept to her cheeks making them strawberry-like. Ranma was not at ease either, his hands were sweaty and he kept looking at them while playing nervously with his thumbs.

After the kiss none of them knew how to treat or react in front of the other and Ranma was sure that as soon as he laid his eyes on her beautiful brown ones he wouldn't be able to contain himself… He had lost his control once and he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep cool anymore in her presence.

Nabiki smiled to herself, this was good she just hoped nothing would ruin their little 'Scheme'. In the first place she had known all along what had transpired between her sister and the Saotome kid, and along with Kasumi had created a plan to help Akane (without her knowledge) confess her love to Ranma. And the **"Roscón de Reyes"** Ranma had just found that same Christmas morning was the perfect excuse both sisters had arranged to bring both _'love birds'_ together.

- "So…" Nabiki's thoughtful voice broke the silence " …as I was saying, this is what the **'Roscón de Reyes'** is about…Here it's said th.."

- "Wait! What? When? Who? Hä?...What are you talking about, Nabiki?"

- "Here, look at this. This is what Ranma found this morning near the porch, is some kind of a cake and it's traditional from Spain. What I was trying to explain when you interrupted me is that this cake has also some traditional meaning."

- "And what is it, then?"

- "If you keep yourself from interrupting me I might be able to explain it…jeez, kids!.. So, it's said that on Christmas day this cake must be shared by two lovers, inside of it there are: a treasure to be found (which is a small figure of a king) and a bean. One must cut his own peace of cake and who founds the bean has to pay a price. The price will be one requested by the one who found the treasure of the figure king."

- "What a weird thing… And how did this get to us? Who is it from?"

- "I've no answer to that, but as the only 'couple' here are you and Ranma, you might as well try it"

Both teens flushed scarlet by the mention of that very word…

-"Couple…" murmured them at the same time, as if, if rolling through his tongue made the word more real to them.

Just then Kasumi made her way up them "Oh, what a nice thing. You better not dishonour the one who sent us and do your best in respecting the tradition"

- "I'm sure they will" Nabiki's grin nearly kept her from speaking. It had been fun enough with the invisible friend… with that she had at least brought Ranma to kiss her sister but with Kasumi's help the 'Roscón de reyes' would be her last attack… 'Operation: Roscón de reyes' is in game…

- "Oh my, you better eat it now, I don't want you telling me you are not hungry when it's dinner time, today I made something special. Oh, I'm running late, the eggs will burn."

As soon as Kasumi had sun off from the front stairs Nabiki could be found no-where in sight… Not that Ranma or Akane noticed, as they kept on with their respective works: thumb-playing and floor-staring…

----------

The cold air ran freely through the open window letting the sun made its way inside of it. The little snow that was still on the windowsill being bathed by the sun beams reflected the light and it remember fairy powder…so soft and sparkling. Two teenagers could be seen on the inside of the little room one of them seated on a mattress the other just standing near of it looking no-where. Their faces still bit red their actions unsure their speaking none existent. They had both been dragged by their parents to her room as soon as Genma and Soun had known of the "roscón de reyes" existence.

Ranma's thoughts kept flying to last night when he had just kissed Akane, right here… How soft her lips were, the way her body fit so perfectly to his, the way she looked when he opened his eyes and said "you cannot make an omelette without breaking eggs". And all he wished now for was for a chance to know what she felt for him…

Akane was also in her little world…she knew what she felt for him, and today was supposed to be the day she'd confess it…so she was nervous like hell. And the fact that none of them talked made her even more but soon like the prince charming when is wanted the deep melody of his voice took her of her reverie.

- "Well, I…I'm really just kind of hungry" Ranma unsurely said. "I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon"

- "Me neither" Akane realized. "I'm starving"

She began to stand up from her bed, but Ranma put up his hand though he had his face confronting the other side of the room. "You stay right there; I'll go into the kitchen and fix us something to eat"

She stood up nonetheless and her hand brushed his by accident. How such a small act could make her tremble she wouldn't know but her knees started giving away and she felt so dizzy she had to grasp his shirt to help herself up.

- "You need some sugar. Stay put, I'll bring the "roscón de reyes". We may as well go with the tradition" As soon as the last word left her mouth he was out of sight and she had been sat properly on the mattress again.

Ranma tried breathing in and out to calm his rapid heart beat but it just didn't want to slow down. They hadn't looked at each other in the eye yet he felt the urge to hold her and she had been to close for comfort back then… It took him all his power not to crush her and kiss her again, so he'd be able to feel her sweet lips against his.

-------------

Everything was placed nicely on a tray, 2 cups of hot chocolate, 2 small plates, a knife and the "roscón".

- "Who goes first?"

- "You nearly fainted, might as well be the first to try it"

Her small hands trembled as she managed to get the knife steady….and finally a piece of the cake-like thing was thrown in her own plate.

- "Now it's your turn" she said passing the knife to Ranma

Again the contact was electrifying… and Ranma's eyes were drowned to her face, though she kept her eyes downcast, he could tell she was also tempted to just stare at him too. She looked as she grabbed the piece on her plate and stuff a bit into her mouth and soon after another bit until…

- "Ain't you gonna try yours?"

- "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I had just zoned out" and he got half of the cake on his mouth…. "-argggg…What's this" he said while chocking.

- "Ah, I found something too…What is it?"

- "Oh shit, why is it that I'm always so unlucky?"

- "Ranma, idiot…you got the king…so? That means?.." her eyes diverted to her plate and she could make out a small greenish thing… "arghhh…why me?"

- "So that means I get to ask you anything?"

- "Yeah, I guess that's the prize for the winner. So? What is it that you want?"

- "I…I …I want, I …."

- "Yeah, that part is already clear to me…now, you want…"

- "A k-k--ki—kiss"

Her eyes darted open and for the first time since last night she looked him in the eyes, those blue eyes that drove her crazy. She nodded with her head and slowly felt hot hands against her smooth red cheeks. Ranma's thumb traced the softness of her skin without breaking contact with her brown pearls. His hands moving from her cheeks to her neck and down to her shoulders to finally trace her figure and settle in her little waist…bringing them closer together in the process.

Akane was by now shuddering, her senses muffled as his lips came painfully closer and she could feel every bit of his body with her own wandering hands. His head moved for a second and his hot breath tickled her ear. Ranma laid his lips on the soft skin near her neck and kissed her there painfully slowly. Then his eyes where once more looking hers. And before he closed the space between them, his lips mouthed something similar to "I love you"… And all Akane could feel were fireworks going through her head.

"I love you" she breathed out as soon as Ranma broke off the kiss. The poor teenager didn't know if he was dreaming or not, his eyes unfocused his breathing muffled… And then, she kissed him again as to give him the proof he needed to wake up from his state.

He never thought happiness would taste as sweet as it did. And he forgot all of his surroundings…. Nothing else matters anymore when you embrace your most valuable treasure: **LOVE**

-------

Outside a flying paper could be seen with something looking close to Spanish and all you could guess out of it was: Merry Christmas

------

A.N: I hope you like it.

By the way "el roscón de reyes" is something I love….gosh, tastes like…mmmm, oh, what I was saying is that we usually eat that at home with the family on the 5th January and it's tradition everyone cuts his/her piece. Now, the one finding the figure of the king gets a little crown (it's included when you buy the roscón) and the one who gets the bean has to pay the prize the roscón costs… about 11 Euro


End file.
